justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Date
"The Big Date" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman Sean Connery as Alfred Pennyworth Natalie Portman as Vicki Vale Tom Selleck as Lieutenant Gordon Plot At the Wayne Manor, Bruce prepares for a date with a reporter named Vicki Vale for an exclusive interview, when he spots the Batsignal shining through the night sky. Bruce then heads to the Batcave and suits up as Batman. He then tells Alfred to stall Vicki when she arrives and that he should be back soon. He then drives off in the Batmobile as Vicki arrives at the Manor. Alfred greets her and tells her that Bruce's running late and should be back. He then offers to give her a tour of the manor, which she accepts. Meanwhile, in the city, 3 men in masks, one in a clown mask, another in a Guy Fawkes mask, and the last one in a skull mask, run out of the bank with bags of money loaded. The police then arrive, but to stall them, the robber in the Guy Fawkes mask detonates a bomb in the bank, forcing the police to stay and help save injured civilians. They then hop in their car, a minivan and drive off with their driver wearing a regular ski mask. They then take off down the road, but Batman's right on their tail. Back at the Manor, Alfred shows Vicki a portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne and Vicki says that she read about their death and feels so sad and worried about Bruce due to this incident. Back in Gotham, the robbers notice Batman following them and 2 of them pop their heads from the sunroof and fires their machine guns at him, which just deflect off of the Batmobile. Batman then flips a switch and a machine gun comes out of the hood of the Batmobile and fires rubber bullets at the 2 robbers, injuring them. He then fires a grappling hook at them, hooking it to the minivan and tries his best to stop them, but the robber in the skull mask cuts the line and Batman continues after them. The minivan then heads down an alley, but Batman just drives around and blocks them in the exit of the alley. The scared driver panics and accidentally crashes into a lamppost, injuring him and 2 other robbers, but the robber in the clown mask gets out and runs off. At the manor, Vicki continues looking around and takes notes while Alfred prepares for dinner. Alfred looks at the clock and begs that Bruce is coming home soon. Back in the city, the robber runs down the alley, when suddenly, Batman swoops in from the shadows and tackles him to the ground. The robber fires his gun at him, but Batman destroys it with an explosive and then beats the thug and leaves him hanging from a lamppost. When Lieutenant Gordon arrives, he spots a batarang on the ground and instantly figures out who stopped the robbers. He then orders his men to get the men down and handcuffed. Back at the Manor, Bruce returns home, but is surprised to find Vicki gone. Alfred tells her she left and that she's been waiting for 2 hours. He then tells him that Vicki might've been the one for him, but Bruce doubts that due to his double life. Alfred then asks him if he plans on being Batman forever, but Bruce just replies with, "I don't know yet, Alfred. I don't know." He then has Alfred throw out the dinner and heads upstairs to bed, where a bat's shadow looms over his room through the window.